Células trabajando
by xjapan
Summary: En el cuerpo humano existen 37 billones de células que trabajan las 24/7 para mantener el orden, y en el un eritrocito recién graduado aprendera lo que conlleva su nueva responsabilidad acompaña a estas células en un recorrido por el cuerpo humano
1. Chapter 1

_Celulas trabajando_

 _Capitulo 1_

 _Eritrocitos y Leucocitos_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno este crossover se me ocurrió por una gripa y después de ver el anime cells at work bueno espero les guste._

Habia recibido el mensaje de eentrenar a un eritrocito recién graduado AE3839 estaba nerviosa por su parte el eritrocito MAC6286 estaba entusiasta por comenzar su entrenamiento, habia visto a la que sería su senpai muchos decían que era torpe distraída e inútil en su trabajo sin embargo para aquel joven eritrocito era un ejemplo a seguir pues nunca se daba por vencida por mas difícil que fuera la situación.

—bueno novato es un placer conocerte

—el gusto es mio Senpai espero aprender mucho de usted—respondio este con una reverencia y así ambos eritrocitos comenzaron su recorrido por el cuerpo humano 6286 parecía entender bien lo que 3839 decía sin embargo algo no le agradaba y era cierto leucocito quien en ese momento acababa con una bacteria, a decir verdad varias células temían a las células inmunitarias y los eritrocitos no eran la excepción.

—¿que ocurre novato?— preguntó confundida

— las células inmunitarias son sanguinarias y crueles — dijo algo apenado

—¿que dices ? Claro que no, son muy amables ya verás — le dijo con una sonrisa — buenos días señor Leucocito

El leucocito le sonrió a la eritrocito levemente mientras se acercaba — buen día Eritrocito, veo que entrenas a alguien

—asi es me lo acaban de asignar esta mañana—dijo mientras este se presentaba con respeto —¿podrias hablarle de tu trabajo?

—seguro veran existen células que se encargan de proteger al cuerpo humano de posibles amenazas como infecciones o bacterias y virus que causan enfermedades — dijo explicándole a grandes rasgos lo que hacia había veces incluso que debían sacrificar algunas células para proteger a las demás sin embargo también le daba a entender que su trabajo como eritrocito también era importante.

Poco tiempo después U1146 se despidió pues el también debía entrenar a una futura leucocita que también acababa de graduarse.

Mas tarde

MAC6286 se veía un poco decaído su trabajo era solo entregar el oxígeno, no era que no le agradara pero le gustaría hacer algo mas por aquel mundo en el que vivia.

Parecía que no había ningún contratiempo salvo que AE3839 se perdiera en un par de ocasiones, sin embargo encontraba el camino de vuelta parecía que terminarían el trabajo con éxito sin embargo algo sucedio,de la nada una bacteria entró al cuerpo aterrorizando a todo el mundo intentando quitarles el oxigeno que llevaban

—vaya que tenemos aquí dos pequeños eritrocitos ,entreguen el oxígeno y nadie saldrá herido— dijo la bacteria AE3839 no podía moverse sin embargo MAC6286 se puso a la defensiva —no me hagas reír ¿que puede hacer un eritrocito como tu?

—Senpai alejese no le entregare el oxigeno

—¿que hace? — decía una célula

—¡corre idiota!— exclamó otra

Sin embargo a pesar de los gritos y murmullos no inmuto e intento defender su cargamento con su vida si era necesario había visto a la maestra Macrofaga golpear bacterias con su maso intento hacer lo mismo sin embargo la bacteria fue mas rápida tomándolo con sus tentáculos

—¡novato!— grito la eritrocito mientras la batería le miraba con burla

—vaya eres valiente pero no te sera suficiente, tu sigues preciosa

—S-senpai... Lamento no haber podido protegerla

Parecía que todo estaba perdido hasta que...—¡antigeno detectado, muere bacteria asquerosa! —se escucho a una voz femenina que de un solo golpe atravesó a la bacteria que soltó al eritrocito se trataba de una célula vestida de blanco —¿estas bien eritrocito? — pregunto con seriedad a lo que el tímidamente asintió poco después aparecieron U1146 y los demás leucocitos matando a la bacteria y rescatando a los otros.

Mas tarde

—buen trabajo U4777 — dijo el señor Leucocito

—gracias señor — respondió esta de manera sería mientras se alejaba con los demás

—espere... Señorita Leucocita le debo la vida ahora se que su trabajo es importante

—erintrocito tu trabajo también es importante, protegiste el cargamento con tu vida y eso es muy valioso

—¿nos volveremos a ver?

—no lo se ,quizás si trabajamos en el mismo lado quizás hasta entonces eritrocito 6286 — se despidió sin cambiar su serio semblante mientras el esperaba volver a verla

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Celulas trabajando_

 _Capítulo dos_

 _Macrofagos y células dentridicas_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Aoba Ritsu y Eagle primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

 _En el cuerpo humano existen 37 billones de células que trabajan día a día para mantener el orden_

—bueno parece que ha sido todo ,espero que la senpai no se haya perdido — decía para si mismo 6286 aunque por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la leucocita que salvo ssu vida aquella vez —umm es extraño no he vuelto a verla desde entonces ah que estoy pensando debo volver al trabajo —y así regreso a trabajar aunque noto algo un poco extraño para el claro esta. Se trataba de su senpai acompañada de U1146 quien al parecer la guiaba por donde tenia que ir... De nuevo

—hola novato — saludo la eritrocito como si nada mientras que el leucocito hizo lo mismo con la mirada

—buenos días senpai , señor Leucocito

—buen día 6286 U4777 manda saludos — respondió el leucocito cosa que provocó un sonrojo leve en las mejillas del eritrocito

—se lo agradezco y digale que agradezco que me haya salvado el otro día —dijo aun con el sonrojo en ese momento algo inesperado sucedió una especie de célula zombie intento atacarlos por suerte el leucocito reaccionó a tiempo

—¿q-que fue eso?— preguntó la eritrocito sin salir del asombro

—es el virus de la gripe estamos en esa época

—pero ¿que les paso? — preguntó 6286

—solia ser una célula comun y corriente pero parece que la infectaron sera mejor que se mantengan alejados

Mientras

Una pequeña linfocita patrullaba una parte del cuerpo no parecía haber nada extraño sin embargo nas células infectadas aparecieron en escena y ella al estar en el rango mas bajo no pudo hacer mucho —¡veee ayuda!— gritaba hasta que

—antigeno detectado—U4777 apareció en escena derrotándolas

—¿estas bien?

—veee muchas gracias

—¿que hacías aquí?

—soy un linfocito Tho el rango mas bajo de los linfocitos estaba patrullando aquí

—ya veo estas solían ser células comunes y corrientes creo que las infectaron

Al parecer todo estaba controlado sin embargo habían atraído a mas la linfocita tenia mucho miedo en ese momento dos células mas aparecieron en escena una rubia y una morena

—vaya vaya ¿estan bien ?— preguntó la rubia

—es hora de trabajar — dijo la morena y de un solo golpe acabaron con lo zombies mientras sonreían como si nada

—aqui una macrofaga tenemos un virus B

—entendido —dijo la célula dentridica — gracias por la información, comandante dos macrofagas detectaron un virus B

—entendido —en ese momento el comandante dio la orden a los linfocitos TCD8 quienes llegaron a escena y claro le gritoneaeron a la pobre linfocita por no haber matado siquiera uno

La encarnizada batalla había dado comienzo sin embargo la pobre linfocita había huido —olvidenla acabemos con el virus —dijo el killer T

Mientras

6286 y 3803 seguían trabajando siguiendo el consejo de 1146 cuando vieron a varias células correr —¿que sucede?

—un virus B se infiltro en el cuerpo

—gracias, ¿senpai que hacemos?

—esto no es bueno

Mas tarde

—veee soy una inútil una debilucha como yo no debería existir

—no digas eso — dijo la célula dentridica — nadie es fuerte de nacimiento todos tus compañeros empezaron igual que tu — mostrándole antiguas fotos de sus otros compañeros cuando eran novatos logro que la célula se activara después de todo activar leucocitos y linfocitos dándoles confianza era su trabajo

Parecía que todo estaba perdido de no ser por aquella linfocita que ahora era una linfocita TCD8+ cono todos los demás y tuvo la buena idea de multiplicarse para ayudar a sus compañeros los linfocitos y leucocitos al igual que los macrofagos finalmente logrado exterminar al virus

—buen trabajo

—igualmente ,los linfocitos somos invencibles

Hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

_Celulas trabajando_

 _Capitulo 3_

 _Resfriado común_

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y una disculpa por el retardo espero les guste_

 _En el cuerpo humano hay 37 billones de células grandes y pequeñas que las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año están trabajando_

—ESCUCHEN SE ACERCA LA ÉPOCA DE LOS RESFRIADOS POR LO TANTO SI VEN A UNA CELULA INFECTADA NO DUDEN MATENLA CUANDO DEN LA ORDEN ¿ESCUCHARON BIEN? — gritaba el killer T

— SI SEÑOR

—¿QUE VAN A HACER CUANDO VEAN UNA CELULA INFECTADA?

— MATARLA

— ¿CUANDO LA MATARAN?

— CUANDO DEN LA ORDEN

—cada vez hacen más ruido — dijo una celula rubia de nariz grande — kol kol kol kol kol solo porque tienen un mejor trabajo que nosotros se creen mejores — al ser una célula común su trabajo era solo multipilcarse para cumplir con el ciclo celular — siempre es lo mismo ojalá pasara algo interesante

Justo en ese momento vio una célula muy curiosa con un gorrito azul —shh

De regreso a la base

—LAVENSE LAS MANOS ANTES DEL DESCANSO

—VEE LIDER NOS LLEGO ESTO — dijo la linfocita con una caja de regalo que decía "muchas gracias por todo"

— ¿ Quiere que lo abra?

— no yo lo haré puede ser peligroso — creyendo que se trataba de un regalo la abrió y una enorme bomba le explotó en la cara furiosso vio la los culpables de la bromita — YA VERAN MALDITAS CELULAS LAS MATARE VUELVAN ACA

Ambas células corrían como locas por el cuerpo humano mientras que un furico killer T los perseguían con ganas de asesinarlos q sangre fria

Más tarde

—uf por poco nos alcanza pero fue divertido

—shi

—¿Haces esto todo el tiempo?

— Shi

— ¿Solo puedes decir eso?

— Shi

— bueno ¿Que más quieres hacer?

En ese momento vieron a la leucocita U4777 quien lo detecto de inmediato

—una leucocita que miedo ¿Que estará buscando? ¡¿ Y si nos busca a nosotros?!

—shi

—¿Que me quedé aqui?

La celula del gorrito salió mientras la leucocita estaba de espaldas y cuando está volteaba la mirada está desaparecía así estuvo un buen rato hasta que la confundió y ambas células salieron corriendo muertas de risa

Su siguiente víctima fue el eritrocito MAC6286 quien debía hacer una entrega — vaya camino cerrado — entonces vio algo — genial un atajo — sin embargo ese "atajo" era una trampa por poco pierde su carga y cae al vacío de no ser por AE3803 y las plaquetas

—¿ Estás bien novato?

—si eso creo

— pero señor Erintrocito ese camino esta en obras — dijo la más pequeña de las plaquetas

—¿Que ? — para cuando pudo salir de ahi y cuando pudo notar a los bromistas tuvieron que sostenerlo para que no los intentara matar —¡Sueltenme por qué los voy a matar !

— tranquilo novato no vale la pena

Y así pasaron jugando bromas pesadas a todas las células inmunes ni siquiera U1146 se salvó de sus bromas total que después de sacar de quicio a medio mundo la célula común invito a la celula de gorrito a su casa.

—vaya ... Aún no se qué clase de célula eres tú ese gorrito es curioso

—shi — la célula del gorrito saco uno identico

—¿Para mí? Pero no puedo aceptarlo

— SHI

— un momento ¡Eres un virus! — y estaba frente al virus del resfriado común quien habia infectado a muchas celulas y estaba apunto de hacerlo con el y su clon por suerte el killer T y su gente llegaron a tiempo

—te debo un favor MUERAN MALDITAS CELULAS INFECTADAS

Finalmente tanto Leucocitos como Linfocitos destruyeron al virus — oye por poco no la cuentas si te hubiera infectado te hubiéramos matado tienes suerte — dijo U4777

— estudia las celulas y sus enfermedades la próxima vez — dijo U1146

S_si lo siento

Dias después

Al parecer todo volvió a normalidad y ahora la celula tenía más amigos — oiga Linfocito ¿Quiere jugar? Después de todo somos vecinos y quizás podríamos ser amigos

—¿Amigos? ¡ Para nada, yo soy el asesino y tu el que acaba muerto así es como funciona, nada de amistades!

— si ya lo oímos un montón de veces venga a jugar

— arg solo por esta vez

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
